


Red is My Favourite Colour

by Metallicafanforever



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, Gen, Hair, Love, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicafanforever/pseuds/Metallicafanforever
Summary: Red is the colour of passion, rage, anger.





	Red is My Favourite Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy short little thing I had pop into my head after marvelling about Dave's hair;)

Red. Red is the colour of passion, rage, anger. 

But red is also the colour of love, softness, gentle caresses and sweet nothings. 

Red is the colour of blood, a colour we can not live without. A colour I can not live without. 

Red is the colour of my lover, or more specifically his hair. 

A beautiful colour, full of life. It varies during the year, in the winter it's a dark, very red colour, where in the summer, it can get to a light, almost blonde. 

Red is the colour of love and safety. 

Red is my favourite colour.


End file.
